


Five times Keith took care of other people's sexual escapades accidents and one time that he was the one being taken care of

by Elen42564



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elen42564/pseuds/Elen42564
Summary: Keith is a nurse in the ER and he have to take care of other people in very embarrassing situations





	Five times Keith took care of other people's sexual escapades accidents and one time that he was the one being taken care of

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Voltron fic, my third fic in general. And I didn't have a beta and it was written in a sprint while kind of tipsy, so is a bit rough. Sorry, I don't really know what to say. This was written for a prompt given to me and I had fun doing it. Also, English is not my native language, so please, let me know if I mess up with something  
> Edit: I got a beta and I'm changing the text, now it's more coherent.

Keith was pissed. He’s been working for 5 hours in the ER and there’s been a car crash earlier, caused by the earthquake, and a few minor injuries from falling due to the tremors. He was upset, to say the least, but his night was about to get worse. He realized this when he saw his brother-in-law and co worker walk in with one of the hospital doctors, bleeding.  
He ran to to help them and check the wounds.  
“It was supposed to be superficial, but then the earthquake happened and… well” said Lotor, pointing at Kuro’s leg, that had a small blade stuck in the thigh.  
“Why the fuck you guys were using a blade on each other? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?” Keith said, pissed, as he helped them remove the blade, Lotor immediately helping him. Most people were busy dealing with accidents so they would have to work alone.  
They dealt with it quite quickly, removing the blade, cleaning and suturing quickly, after checking that no major damage was done.  
Kuro was dizzy due to the medication, but he would be alright. Lotor was hugging him tight, still scared of what happened. “No more using blades in bloodplay, just needles from now on,” he said to Kuro, who just smiled and kissed him. Keith suspected that wouldn’t be the last time he would see them in the ER, it wasn’t the first one either. They liked to experiment with dangerous things, and sometimes one or both of them ended up hurt. What he did know was that his fiancé was going to freak out when he told him how his twin end up in his care. He just didn’t expect to have to deal with other people’s “sexscapades” in a while. Oh, boy, he wasn’t going to get what he wanted.

Five days later, he had another… curious case. It was the beginning of his turn and two embarrassed guys came in: a tall, chubby guy, that was almost twice his husband's size, was carrying a very pretty boy, whose name was Lance. The bigger guy was Hunk, and they apparently have been “experimenting”. They didn’t have a dildo at home, so they had the brilliant idea of using a zucchini, which broke when they tried to pull it out, and was now stuck in the smaller guy’s body. He laughed when he got away from them. Damn, people were idiots. He called Lotor, who did laugh in front of them, injected him a muscle relaxant and sent Keith to get the vegetable out of Lance’s body. The boys looked extremely embarrassed and grateful for being out of there as soon as he got it out. Lotor gave them a prescription for painkillers and the address of a good sex shop where they could get actual toys. Keith, who was embarrassed as well, memorized the directions, just in case. His anniversary with Shiro was getting closer and he needed to find a nice gift, maybe even give in and fulfill one of Shiro’s fantasies, not that he hated that idea. He sent the guys away, hoping to never see them again and knowing the feeling was mutual.

A couple hours later, he attended two beautiful girls, not that he was interested in females, but he was able to recognize beauty when he see it. The patient, who he was surprised to learn was 24 years old ‘cause she looked sixteen, was a red haired, short girl, with a pretty face with childlike features named Katie. The taller one introduced herself as Allura; she had long silver hair and was actually younger than her girlfriend, and definitely not smarter, apparently. You see, those idiots had the brilliant idea of spicing up their sex life by putting food on different parts of their bodies, and the taller one put peanut butter on the older one’s private parts. Which wouldn’t be so bad, if she wasn’t allergic to peanuts. Now, they were stuck in there, Katie getting a shot for her allergic reaction and both of them a prescription for some pills to prevent the fungus that was obviously going to show up. Shiro was extremely embarrassed as he wrote on their files and Keith knew he was trying his best not to laugh and insult the patient. They left after a while, embarrassed, and decided to next time just buy flavored lube and not take chances, allowing Shiro to finally laugh and drop his professional espression.  
“Damn it, the more time we spend at the ER the more crazy cases we attend. Who’s next?” He asked, after kissing his fiancé softly, with a happy smile. They loved their jobs, it was just that some strange things happened sometimes.

Less than a week later, he got to attend Lotor, who was extremely pale and Kuro was asking to get an MRI. Apparently they tried erotic asphyxiation, with a rope, he guessed by the marks on his neck, and they have gone to far. Lotor passed out and fell, they were worried that he had a concussion, and he has twisted his wrist badly with the handcuffs that tied him to the bed. After a lot of tests, they decided that it was a small concussion and a sprain and he was good to go, as long as Kuro kept an eye on him and checked every two hours that he was alright, that he took his painkillers and took care of his wrist. They left, looking grateful that it wasn’t serious, especially Kuro, who looked like he felt guilty of what happened.

Three days later, Keith was surprised to see Lance and Hunk again. This time, the Cuban boy was tied up in a bad way, and his shoulders looked like his husband dislocated them when he tied him up. This is what happened when amateurs tried professional knots. They had to cut the ropes and set him for surgery to get his shoulders back in place. Hunk kept crying and blaming himself as his boyfriend was high on painkillers and kept trying to keep going with their “encounter”. They had to spend three days in the hospital till Lance was released, and they looked like if they have learned their lessons about trying on dangerous things without researching them properly.

A week after that, the most embarrassing day of his life happened. It was their anniversary and he has prepared a surprise to Shiro. He was dressed on a cat outfit, with a tail that was keeped in place by a vibrator, that he got really deep. He received his fiancé with a meow and got close to him in four, nuzzling his legs and smiling. He could see that he was immediately excited by this and got a hard on, which he got out of his pants and began to lick as a kitten. He suck him up, making Shiro tremble and beg for more as he got closer. His beloved took the tail and pull it a bit, trying to get it out so he could take him...and then disaster struck. Shiro was shocked, with a cute cat tail in his hand, without the vibrator tied to it  
“Keith… I think we need to go to the ER” said, slightly panicking, as Keith cursed and put on pants and a coat.  
They got to the ER in about five minutes, and Lotor was the one that received them. Keith was extremely embarrassed as he was taken to radiology and even more when he saw the x-rays and how the small vibrator was stuck far up his intestinal tract. He was given some laxative and muscle relaxer and after about an hour, he managed to get rid of it.  
The worst part was when he realized that Lotor has been texting Kuro, ‘cause Shiro got a call from his brother, who was laughing and making Keith even more embarrassed about it. Damn, the first time he allow himself to fulfill a fantasy for his fiancé and, let’s admit it, for himself, he end up like that. He decided that he was happier with vanilla sex, and so did Shiro, who couldn’t stand the mocks of his younger twin. They smiled at each other when they finally left the hospital, ashamed that their coworkers have gotten a glimpse of what happens in their bedroom, and they agreed to never buy toys online again.

**Author's Note:**

> Since it contain Sheith, that is my OTP but a ship that is disliked by a bunch of people, I'll moderate the comments, OK?  
> Sorry to bother you with my terrible writing


End file.
